


She's Workin' at the Pyramid Tonight

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, their world tours happen to be in Cairo within a matter of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Workin' at the Pyramid Tonight

Their world tours were scheduled to be in Cairo, Egypt two days apart.

Santana might've changed her schedule, once she realized this happenstance, so that she'd leave Cairo a day late. Not that she'd ever admit to it. No one in her entourage would even think of associating the two of them, their careers and personas being vastly different. In tour world, no one would even come close to knowing that Santana Lopez, multiple Grammy Award winning R & B songstress, would even know Rachel Berry, Tony Award winning Diva beloved throughout the world. Those who would know the association were half a world away with busy lives of their own, not paying any attention to the two former classmates, and glee club partners, who just happen to be performing in the same Egyptian city at nearly the same time.

Santana liked it that way.

It's not like she was going out of her way to run into Rachel, or anything, but if Rachel happened to arrive early in Cairo by a day... Well, it still wouldn't guarantee that they'd meet up. Santana was just throwing her hat into the ring of possibility.

She'd put Rachel's name on her List as a joke, really. The top ten people, if given the opportunity, you'd sleep with without there being any repercussions from significant others. Santana wasn't really sure if world-known celebrities were even allowed to have these lists. They were supposed to apply to the common people, the people who weren't enmeshed in the high status and fake world that is being _known_. The idea always intrigued her, though. Who _would_ she sleep with if given a pass? The list was a joke, sort of, one of those things that you make with no intention of even taking seriously, or the events even happening.

It was right after New Years when she made it, where Rachel was nice enough to sing Auld Lang Syne as the ball dropped in Times Square, Santana had the television on in the background and Rachel's voice stayed with her for days, long enough for Santana to put her down as number one on the list.

It was a joke. She never put any thought to it, not since high school at least...until the opportunity presented itself.

They were staying at the same hotel. Not that there's only one hotel in Cairo that's worth anything, but it just seemed the closest to the venue while being able to accommodate the certain lifestyle they'd become accustomed to. It was just another thing Santana didn't plan for, even though she had hoped.

The hotel bar was packed, more than the standard hotel bar outside of Vegas ever was. Santana briefly wondered if she'd somehow magically been transported to the Luxor, that she was just pretending that she was in Cairo, but the people that surrounded her in the bar were far more beautiful, more dignified, more exotic than anything she'd find in Vegas. Santana was in love with Cairo already, that or she'd already had enough alcohol to make her feel like she was in love with everything. She figured that was more likely the case. She hadn't even stepped foot outside of her hotel yet.

When she turned away from the bar, with a fresh drink in her hand, she thought she was hallucinating. That the breathtakingly beautiful woman standing before her, who's head still only made it to Santana's shoulders (even with the six inch, cherry red, heels she was wearing), wasn't actually Rachel Berry, but a mirage. She was in the desert after all; they've got those in abundance. Santana frowned slightly, her brain knowing that something was wrong with her logic, but too relaxed to even try to figure out what.

"Santana." Rachel breathed out in a sigh. She sounded like a woman who had been thirsting for days and had finally seen the drink that would quench that thirst. Santana never would've imagined Rachel's voice to sound like that, cluing her in that Rachel wasn't an alcohol induced mirage.

"Berry." Santana smiled warmly, she might've rolled her tongue over the Rs a bit more than necessary. She wanted Rachel to know that while the greeting might've been the same, the meaning definitely was not. Rachel returned the smile, her shoulders visibly relaxing.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Rachel looped non-existent hair behind her ear as she gave a nervous smile.

It'd be wrong if Santana just kissed her then and there, right? Barely a hello in a foreign land after so much time and then pouncing on Rachel like she were an antelope to Santana's panther.

"Me too." Santana spoke instead. She observed Rachel, eyes taking in the tight, very tight, crème dress that looked like silk bandages had literally been wrapped around her torso. Santana briefly wondered if she lightly tugged on the top one, at the only place where there seemed to be a gap to slide her finger into, right between Rachels breasts, if the whole thing would come undone. Santana doesn't remember her breasts being that size, but then Rachel was always wearing those horrendous sweaters. (Santana has a brief flash of Brittany Spears week, Rachel dancing in that sports bra in the gym. Not the best example, but she does remember that sports bra suggesting there was something substantial there. Santana had been looking at her abs and hips back then, even though she was in denial at the time, chalking it up to professional critique and not lust.) Santana realized that she was still staring at Rachel's rack. She licked her lips and finally brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's. "You've come a long way Rachel; I was hoping to experience it in person."

"Yes, all of the goals I set out for myself have come true. Bask in my glory."

"That's not what I was talking about." Santana repressed a smile and looked down to run a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Can I hug you now?" Rachel's fingers lightly touched Santana's chin, lifting it up so that their eyes would connect.

Santana didn't waste a moment before she placed her drink back on the bar behind her and had her arms around Rachel, sliding her hands across a petite back and hips. She stopped herself before hands wandered too far down. As it was, they were resting right above their intended destination, on the subtle musculature that implied Rachel's back was just as delicious a view as the front.

Rachel's arms were snug, she had pulled them so close together that the rise and fall of their chests were in sync. Santana was losing herself to sensation, it was easy to forget where she ended and Rachel began. The subtle perfume that Rachel wore caused Santana to close her eyes in indulgence. Santana knew she should let go, put on some sort of decorum, but it wasn't like Rachel was loosening her grip either. They'd subtly started swaying to the music playing in the bar. Santana couldn't make out the song, or the music even, but she definitely felt the soothing waves of the bass engulf her and Rachel. She'd always been a sensory person.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and just go straight to my suite?" Rachel's lips brushed along Santana's neck as she spoke. Santana licked her lips, trying to calm herself from the sudden heat that was emanating throughout her body, as if she'd been engulfed by flames.

"You really have come a long way." Santana spoke as she lightly pulled away to make sure Rachel was serious. She swallowed at the expression on Rachel's face.

"If you'd get your ass in gear, you would too." Rachel raised an eyebrow. Santana was momentarily taken back to high school, of Rachel with her arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience when someone was clearly not getting her point. _Oh._

"Just waiting on you to lead the way, legs." Santana smirked. Game on.


End file.
